


Two Moments

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [106]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M, Service Dogs, Thor is a Dog, people are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony was nervous about the flight home but was ready to be with the rest of his foster family, so he almost didn't care.ORThe one where there is a service dog named Thor and some other things happen.





	Two Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have zero self control, so here you go.

“Ready to fly home?” asked Steve as he drove the rental car to the airport with Tony and Thor in the back seat.

“What if they don’t let Thor ride with us?” asked Tony nervously, rubbing Thor’s ears while the yellow lab wagged his tail contently.

“I called ahead to make sure they knew to expect Thor,” replied Steve, knowing how nervous Tony was about the whole thing and having made triple checks on everything for him. “Plus, Thor is wearing his vest so people know that he belongs with you.”

Tony nodded. For the last month he had been training with Thor as his service dog. Steve had gone with him while Bucky stayed home with Phil, Clint, and Wade. Both parties missed each other terribly, but the opportunity for Tony to have a service dog to help with his seizures was one they couldn’t pass up. It had happened just after the school year had ended. When Steve and Bucky had a meeting with Pepper and mentioned wanting to get a service dog for Tony, she had done whatever it was that she did (which was a lot, she was a crazy efficient woman) and two weeks later Steve and Tony were on a plane headed to meet up and train with a dog a few states over.

Upon arriving, Tony had instantly taken to Thor, the yellow lab who had been trained since he was a few weeks old to be a service dog. Together for the next several weeks the two along with Steve had gotten to know each other and learned commands and tasks along with alerts.

Steve dropped off the car and walked him Tony into the airport, carrying both of their bags over one broad shoulder. One of Tony’s little hands was in Steve’s, the other was firmly around Thor’s leash. Thor walked patiently next to Tony. Together they all joined the security line, waiting while Tony talked to Steve about everything he was excited about for going home.

“And Bucky said he had a surprise for me when we get home!” said Tony with a bright smile. “Do you know what it is?”

“Yes,” said Steve with a secret sort of smile. “And I’m not telling you. Bucky and I promised each other we would wait until the entire family was together for the surprise. So you have to wait too.”

“But Steve!”

“But Tony!” repeated Steve with a grin.

The two laughed, and then it was their turn to pass through security. After they made it through, they went in search of their gate. At the gate, Tony and Steve walked up to the desk to speak with the workers.

“Hello, I’m Steve Rogers-Barnes and this is Tony Stark,” said Steve. “I’ve spoken with several people, most recently a Charity about our traveling arrangements. Tony will be traveling with Thor, his service dog. That’s Thor, right there. I just wanted to see if there was anything else that you needed from us before boarding the flight.”

“Nope, we should be all set,” said the woman working the desk, Akayla according to her nametag. “Just remember, if your dog causes any problems you are responsible for it.”

“I understand,” said Steve with a nod. “Thank you so much. Alright Tones, let’s go sit down until we’re called to board.”

Steve and Tony found a spot to sit on two chairs that didn’t have an armrest between them, Thor sitting on the floor in front of Tony, seeming happy enough. Steve handed Tony a book from his backpack before pulling out his own sketch book to draw. They spent almost 45 minutes quietly occupied before a passing, disgusted comment, shook them both out of their activities.

“Honestly, they’ll let just any old mutt on planes,” muttered a woman when she sat down in the open seat across from Tony and Steve. “It’s so easy to get those vests. Emotional support animals are a joke, most of them are barely even house trained. It should be illegal to have any dogs on board. Service animals or no, it’s just sitting, anyone can handle that.”

“Excuse me,” said Steve, setting aside his sketch book and wrapping his arm around Tony when the boy leaned into him with teary eyes, having heard every word the lady had said. “Would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?”

The woman looked up at him, surprised at being addressed even though she hadn’t been subtle about her feelings.

“What?” said the woman.

“You seem bothered by my son’s service dog,” explained Steve calmly. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“People like you and your son make it impossible for people with real needs and real service dogs to get any sort of respect,” snapped the woman. 

Before Steve could respond, the lady stormed off, leaving everything, to go talk to the lady at the desk – probably to make certain she wasn’t sitting next to them.

“Steve, is this my fault?” asked Tony softly, looking up at Steve as though he could solve all of the world’s problems.

“No honey,” assured Steve right away. “She was just confused.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes people bring their pets to places they shouldn’t and claim they are emotional support animals or service animals when they aren’t and that can make it difficult for real service dogs like Thor to be respected. That lady had good intentions but she didn’t have all the information and was quick to judge.”

“Will I not be able to take Thor with me now?” whispered Tony, biting his lip and pulling his legs up to his chest.

“No, Thor will get to come with you honey,” said Steve, hugging Tony and hating that strange woman for making his kid feel this way. “That woman was just confused. Thor is here to help you and you deserve him. You have done everything right.”

Tony nodded to himself and cuddled up next to Steve, no longer reading his book, just resting. When they loaded on to the plane, Tony, Steve, and Thor took their seats toward the front, Tony near the window and Steve next to the aisle protectively. The flight was uneventful and by the time they touched down Tony had seemingly put the experience with the strange woman behind her, excited to be reunited with Bucky, Phil, Clint, and Wade. 

Together Steve, Tony, and Thor exited the plane, Steve still carrying both bags. Tony was practically jumping around. Steve knew that Tony loved him but the boy had a special connection with Bucky and had since the early days of living with them. And he adored his brothers. 

“There they are!” squealed Tony, letting go of Steve’s hand and sprinting down the hall to Bucky and the boys.

Wade was holding a sign welcoming them home while Clint couldn’t wait and ran to hug Tony as soon as the boy passed the red security line. Tony jumped into Clint’s arms and hugged the older boy fiercely.

“Missed you,” said Clint before setting Tony down. “And this must be Thor!”

“Yeah, Clint, meet my dog, Thor!” said Tony, stepping back and gesturing to Thor, who was waiting patiently next to him. “Thor, these are my foster brothers. This is Clint, Phil is the one with the serious expression, and Wade is the one with the sign. Bucky is the one kissing Steve – ew! Steve, Bucky! Stop it! Kissing is gross.”

“Kissing is a sign of affection and affection should be freely given to those that you love,” said Steve with a grin.

“Aw Stevie, leave the kid alone, he’s just jealous he hasn’t gotten any kisses yet,” said Bucky.

“Kisses!” yelled Clint before he, Phil, and Wade all descended upon Tony and gave him as many obnoxious kisses as they could, the youngest giggling the entire time.

“Alright boys, my turn,” said Bucky.

Tony jumped into Bucky’s arms, soaking in every ounce of affection that Bucky so willingly gave. Bucky kissed the top of Tony’s head before setting him down. Together for the first time in almost a month, the family headed home.

\- Two Moments –

“Tony, honey, can you come into the living room?” called Steve later that evening.

Tony and Thor came running into the room together. Tony had been showing Thor everything in his room. The rest of the family was sitting in the living room, the boys on the couch and Steve and Bucky standing by the fireplace. Tony jumped onto the couch, wiggling between Clint and Wade.

“What’s up?” asked Tony. “Is this my surprise?”

“Yes,” said Steve with a grin.

Bucky got down on his knees in front of Tony, Steve standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Tony, we’ve been talking to Miss Pepper and some other people for the last month,” said Bucky. “Well, for the last two years really, but that’s not the point. The point is, Tony, honey, you know that we love you so, so much.”

“I know,” said Tony with a confused smile.

“Well, we just can’t imagine our family without you,” said Bucky. “And we would like nothing more than to be your parents forever. We want to adopt you.”

“Really?” said Tony, eyes wide.

“Really,” said Bucky with a nod. “Miss Pepper says we’re finally able to make this official. So, what do you say, buddy?”

“Yes!” yelled Tony before bursting into tears.

Tony found himself in the middle of a family hug. A real, family hug, with his real, almost official family. Because Tony was going to be adopted.

\- Two Moments - 

“Okay, smile!” 

The picture was snapped and Tony was promptly smothered in hugs and kisses from each of his brothers and his dads – he had dads!

“Now one with just Tony and Thor,” said Steve, stepping back and taking the camera from the woman who had taken their family photo. “Hold your sign honey.”

Tony proudly held up the sign Steve had spent an hour making the night before. It read:

“After 1028 days in foster care, today I was adopted!”

Tony’s service dog, Thor, wagged his tail as they snapped pictures of the two of them. Tony couldn’t stop smiling, so happy to finally have a forever home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that I said "Two Years" was the last one for this universe but this one is it. I was asked for it and I couldn't say no - this family is just so cute!
> 
> Always,  
Ari


End file.
